Rigby in DS
Rigby was tired after that fight of dodging over and over, but with a last electric bolt, he brought the clockwork down. The fae quickly went over to get as many parts as it could get off of the knight, he felt that he could build something to help him here, putting the smaller parts he could scavenge into a makeshift pack. He didn't even know there were humans here, so Wilson will be a surprise. Wilson had been out collecting food nervously, knowing that there was a set piece right near a large patch of berry bushes. Once he heard the Knight whinny, he started running, but stopped once he started hearing the strange sound he thought to be lighting bolts. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly and cautiously walked back, and had gotten there to see the last moments of the fight. He had hid himself behind a tree, just in case either the Knight of whatever it was fighting it saw him. Once the Knight went down, he continued watching, trying to figure out WHAT that thing was. The frills on the fae flicked back and forth almost hypnotically as he played out a conversation in his head. What can he build with these new parts? Rigby even carefully took off some of the plating using a little bit more of his magic to cut some of it off with a controlled arc of energy, afterwards, the circuit-like pattern on his skin dulling slightly from no energy needing to be sent through it. Rigby looked around, just in case there was more clockwork monsters, or, as he thought, more ways to get parts for an eventual escape. He carefully made sure he had not missed even a single gear, and picked up any springs that looked salvageable after the fight. "Some sort of lizard," Wilson thought to himself, "Definitely some sort of lizard. Seems to be indigenous, seeing as though it can control lightning..." He continued, deciding whether or not he should approach the creature. Rigby took one last look over of the knight before spreading his wings. It felt weird not having the feel of the metal feathers on his wing, as he had lost his entire suit except his gauntlet, that was safely in his pack, even in a separate pocket to everything else. After a few seconds of flapping, he was hovering above the ground and almost ready to fly to the temporary den he had made. "It flies." Wilson accidentally said aloud, promptly covering his mouth, hoping he was not heard. At that moment, Rigby's concentration was broken and he fell to the ground in surprise. Someone, or something, has been watching him! Rigby's frills go back as he looked around nervously. "Anyone there." He said monotone, although his frills conveyed nervousness. He's not charging back up unless whatever's there is hostile, thankfully for Wilson, but fae dragons have been known to have a communication barrier in the emotions side, so a misjudge of intent can turn dangerous. Wilson was internally panicking. Whatever it was had heard him, and he does NOT want to end up like that Knight. He remains still, and keeps his back to the tree. Rigby was made even more nervous from lack of response. In fact, he's charging back up now. "Come out, or I will start blasting everything." He warned slightly louder, still monotone. His frills show that this is from fear and nervousness. "If I run fast enough, it can't get to me," Wilson thought, still staying against the tree, "Or can it... I can't just walk out into the open, that's suicide." Rigby was charging a bolt of his lightning before he heard something and looked in another direction, lightning still charged. When he saw it was just a rabbit, he powered down. "False alarm, I just thought ne noise was another." he said, his frills showing embarrassment. He knows that the rabbits here can produce very vocal sounds, from the time he accidentally startled one. After a second, he has taken off again, startling the rabbit, and he starts flying to where he has a temporary den. Wilson sighed softly, and sat down at the tree he had been hiding behind. He looks towards the flying creature, and thought for a moment whether to follow it or not. Deciding against it, he started walking towards his encampment. Rigby dropped off the parts in an amber nest created in a tree, unlike most single-fae homes, this one was carefully crafted to have separate places for everything. He had managed to even make a light to light up the den at night. He then went out to hunt, accidentally almost running right into Wilson. To say seeing a humanoid there startled him is an understatement, Rigby was almost instantly up a tree. Just as soon as Rigby was up the tree, Wilson was backed up against another one, keeping his eyes on the dragon, trembling slightly. After a few seconds of fear being shown in his frills, Rigby was able to speak first. "Please don't be hostile." His monotone voice came out quietly, and his frills showed anxiety and a little bit of hope. "I-I-I-..." Wilson stuttered, confused by the creature's tone, and scared, knowing that he could easily be charbroiled by this thing. Rigby desperately tried to figure out the body language of this humanoid creature, he didn't know what they were feeling, if they were about to attack or run, he just knows that they are repeating the same word in a stutter. "What are you doing here." He asked in monotone, fear giving way to confusion. "I'm st-st-st-stuck here." Wilson replied with a stutter, with a more-major internal freak-out occurring. Well, that's something they have a like, but Rigby isn't gonna let him know that quite yet. "How." "Th-there was a r-radio and I b-built a machine and pl-please don't kill me..." He replied. Rigby's frills showed shock that this story matches up to his. He was also surprised to find out that this thing is more afraid of him then he is. "The machine wouldn't happen to be a portal that summons dark hands, would it. And the radio promised something you wanted, like how to build a machine I haven't seen yet." Rigby asked, still monotone, but his frills say. 'inquisitive' "I was tricked too, and I thought you were a creature from here. Now that I think about it, the promise was filled, just in a twisted way." Rigby then explained, monotone. Wilson looked confused. Why, out of all things, did Maxwell bring this lizard-creature here? But, that was no time to ask. Right now, he still isn't sure that he's not about to be fried. "... Pl-please... D-don't kill me..." "Wait." Rigby said, a realization hitting him. "You were the voice I heard before." Rigby's thoughts suddenly ran to an anger that showed in a slight raise in his monotone voice. "You were spying on me. Why were you sent, are you here to find my blueprints. My plans. Were you sent to kill me. Is that why you are saying that, you had hostile intentions, didn't you. How long were you there." Rigby's frills pulled back in the sudden anger. "I-I wasn't spying on you!" Wilson replied, terrified now, not that Rigby could tell. "I was collecting f-food and heard the horse and I ran and then I heard weird lightning sounds then I came back and I watched the fight and tried to figure out what you were and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" Rigby sat there staring at Wilson for a second before slowly calming back down. "Ok." Wilson, who had been breathing heavily during the entirety of this encounter, started calming down, but only slightly. He dropped down to his knees, and leaned forward, supporting himself with his arms. "G-get a hold of yourself, Higgsbury..." He said to himself quietly, but still loud enough for the creature to hear. Rigby was actually a bit confused by what 'Higgsbury' is doing, and slowly came back down out of the tree. "I am sorry for the misunderstanding." The fae said in his monotonous voice, and the frills showed that he was sincere. Wilson backed up against the tree, still not entirely sure the creature wasn't about to fry him. Rigby was confused on why 'Higgsbury' went back to being against the tree. "What are you doing." He asked monotonously. "Y-you were j-just threatening me wi-with death..." Wilson replied. "I will not kill you if I don't have a reason to. I am trusting that you are not a spy and you described that you came here in a similar way to me, proving you are not something from here." Rigby explained. This coldness might be from spending too long in ice flight. “I-... If-f I wa-was a spy, I-I'd have to be pr-pretty bad f-for the target to r-run into me..." Wilson replied, "I'm g-gonna... J-just go." He continued before scooting to the side, and crawling backwards a bit, keeping his eyes on the creature. "And it would be bad luck if you were sent to spy on a dragon if you were a spy." Rigby said, still monotonously, but he's both giving a warning and joking. "Things like that tends to end badly for the spy." "G-good thing I'm n-not a spy, th-then." Wilson replied, getting up onto his feet, still keeping his eyes on the creature. Rigby noticed that 'Higgsbury' was staring at him for far too long. "Why are you acting that way now." "Uh, I, uh..." Wilson said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Rigby just had his frills in 'What?' position for a bit before looking at a makeshift food pouch he had. Moving it, an annoyed buzzing sound was heard. "If you're looking for food, I have one bee. I know where to get more, that was where I was going. Do you need the bee more than me." Rigby asked, still monotonous. "... Bee...?" Wilson asked, confused, "Why would I eat a be- ... H-humans don't eat bees." He said, realizing this thing's diet must consist of insects. Although, the possibility of it being a meat-eater as well is still there, and he is meat… "Well, I don't have any butterflies, sorry." Rigby apologized in monotone. "... I actually would like a butterfly. The ones here taste, well, buttery." Wilson said. "I've noticed." Rigby said. "The bees here taste sweet and are quite big. I think it's worth risking a few stings to gather some, I like them more than the butterflies." He then came up with a new question to ask. "Do you have anywhere to stay. Night gets kinda dangerous. Something bit my tail hard when I poked it into the dark, and my temporary camp is up high in a tree." "Oh, uh, yeah," He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I have a camp set up. It's n-not much, but... It works." "Ok. I pretty much have a quick workshop set up in a tree, but I can't do some of the work I need to up there." Rigby said, his frills moving to show a trail off. "Work?" Wilson asked, confused by what the creature meant. "Yes, I believe I can build a solution to any obstacle. My magic reaches it's peak when accessed through technology, so I believe I will be able to build things to help survival, and, eventually, offer a way out. You would not believe how happy I was when I found out that metal monsters were here, I can repurpose their parts into new things." The fae monotonously explained, frills moving in complex, almost hypnotic ways during the explanation to show the changing tone and emotions. "You can get us out of here?" Wilson asked, a hint of hope in his voice, not that the creature would recognize it, however. "I believe so, when I tried to fly off, strong winds stopped me. If I make a stable machine that can fly or help me fly in those conditions, I could leave. For us both to leave, it would have to be the former, as you are too big for me to even attempt to carry. The problem with that is a miscalculation can result in an end to that. There is also the thought of making a machine like the one that brought us here, but some of the ingredients will be hard to find here. Third option is a waterproof contraption that can move under the water and leave that way, as the winds whip the water rough so it would be hard to make a boat or raft work, but under the water can't be as rough." "... I could help." Wilson said hesitantly, "I'm a scientist and somewhat of an inventor." Rigby thought for a second "Then we will have to move our camps together so that we can work together, and we should work on surviving first. An escape plan is no good if one dies before they can pull it off." "Yeah..." Wilson replied, glancing off for a moment, "... I'm still not entirely sure you're not going to try and kill me the moment I turn my back." "Do you have a reason for me to." Rigby asked in a blunt monotone. “N-no?" Wilson said shakily. "Then I won't." Rigby said. "So, who's moving where." "... How big is your camp, nest-thing?" Wilson asked. "Two floors, but it's fae-dragon-sized. There is some extra room, but I don't know if that's enough room for you." Rigby said, monotonously. "I was going to suggest that I carry it to where I'm set up." Wilson said, slightly annoyed that the creature, a 'fae' as he called himself, thought he meant if he could live in its nest. "It's still too big to carry, I covered almost the whole top half of the tree to make a big work area." "Oh, well then." Wilson said, "How are you planning on moving, then?" He asked. "I can move the stuff inside of it to a new place and start over. Or you can move your camp near it. Or we could both move." Rigby started suggesting, still monotone. "I have heavy stuff that can't be moved." Wilson replied. "The only thing I can not move of the amber camp is the camp itself, and I could rebuild that." Rigby said. "So, it's settled?" Wilson asked "Also, should I ask about the ever-dull voice of yours?" "It is a trait of all fae dragons, I have only seen one exception. She can be," Rigby did a pause and the frills show a slight trail off, "special sometimes. And I honestly do not know how you feel at any moment, as you do not have the frills to show it." "The frills show emotion?" Wilson asked, "Well, I suppose there are many species of animals that communicate using body language... Is it at all possible you could tell me what cues are what? I may be able to explain how emotion in voice works." "Why don't we just say out loud what emotion we are feeling so that we can figure it out. Question; suggestion." Rigby asked, already using the system he asked about. "Oooooooooookay. Slightly confused." Wilson said, not really sure about the effectiveness of this system. "I should go move my stuff, are you coming or waiting here for me to come back. Fact, then nervous question." Wilson watched as the expressive frills moved as the small dragon spoke, pairing different motions with different emotions. "Coming, if you want me too. Nervous offer." He replied. "I will not have to take an many trips if you come, quick explanation." Rigby said, already spreading wings. "You know, if you were a spy, you'd be doing a very good job right now, joking." "Annoyed glare." Wilson said, doing so as he did. "Anyway, we should get a move on, subject change." Rigby said before taking off and flying back towards his amber 'den'. Wilson followed, having to look up to keep track of the small dragon, running into random things as he did so. If Wilson managed to still be looking up after tripping on everything between point a and point b, he would see a beautiful area in a tree, weaved of golden amber and having sparkling light sources inside. There was an attempt to obscure the craftsfaeship of it, bits of mud and leaves were added in an attempt to take the shine down a bit, but this layer of dirt has started to wear off of it. Rigby flew onto a platform he left to make it easier to land there. "I will bring down some pack I have organized up here. Explanation. Do not drop them, warning; threat." He called down, still monotone, just louder. he then went in, got a pack and came back out to glide to the ground with it. "I won't, sincere." Wilson replied, holding his hand out to grab the pack one Rigby got close enough. "Also, you could fly a little bit slower. Or maybe walk. Suggestion; slight annoyance." "I can't walk up a tree, annoyance, sarcasm. I will try to go slower, answer." Rigby said after he gave Wilson the pack, and flew back up for another. Wilson looked at the pack for a moment before sliding it on one arm, as he can't wear it like a normal backpack. He then waited for Rigby to come back down with another. And the dragon did. This one had a piece of metal sticking out of the top that moved ever so slightly when it was near Rigby. That was what he was working on between things to do. "... Did that move? Sudden nervousness." Wilson said, freaked out. "Most likely. Fact. I was working on something between hunting for parts and food, why do you ask; slightly confused explanation, then question." Rigby said in monotone. "It won't bite you, don't worry; slightly amused reassurance." "If you say so... Slightly less nervous." Wilson replied, sliding the pack onto his arm. "Last time I made something that bit someone, Bliz was ticked. Slightly nervous backstory." Rigby mentioned before going to get the third and final pack. "Who? Questioning, slightly confused." Wilson asked once the dragon returned. Rigby had put the pack on, he can carry this one himself. It's the one that has his gauntlet in it. "Bliz, she is pretty much the leader of the lair. She doesn't talk about her past much, but she seems to have an aversion to owls. Explanation." Rigby explained in monotone. “What are you, anyways? Question." Wilson asked. "A fae dragon. Answer. I was born in lightning flight, but I live in the Snowsquall Tundra, which is ice aligned. Extension to answer." "... Well, we must not come from the same place, then, because I have no idea what either of those are. Explanation." Wilson replied, "Plus, dragons don't exist where I'm from. Or anywhere that I know of. Explaining more." "I have never seen a humanoid with a crest, to be fair; slightly annoyed comment." Rigby said. "Which way do we go now, question." "Follow me. Suggestion." Wilson said before turning, and starting to walk away. Rigby followed in flight, staying at a hover. "I wonder if my familiar's here, draw out, worry, curiosity." “Familiar? Question." Wilson asked. "Most dragons get a creature that is very important to them that they eventually form a strong bond with. It is said to both awaken the dragon and the familiar. My familiar was a canine-like golem; a Steelhound. I found it when its networking system was damaged and I found out how to fix it, but its pack left it behind thinking it was broken, so I figured out how to network it to some special gear I made for me so it wouldn't be alone. It didn't have a proper name so I called it 42. Explanation fade to sad." Rigby had to land because the gravity of that loss just hit him. “Oh, I think I understand." Wilson said, forgetting to do the thing because SC doesn't know what Wilson's feeling at the moment. Rigby took flight again to follow Wilson, still quite sad at the moment. "... We're almost there. Factual statement." Wilson said, still walking. Rigby didn't respond, his mind was on something else right now. Wilson glanced back at the dragon, and then looked back forwards. "... So, do you have a name? Question." "Rigby, but I've earned the nickname 'Wattson' from others in the lair." Rigby said. "What's your name, question." "Wilson." He answered, "I assume that the nickname is because of your technological prowess? Question." “Yes, I study technomancy, magic accessed through machines. I tend to build a lot of things to support that. Answer." "There's no such thing as magic where I'm from. Factual statement." Wilson said, "Although, there IS magic here. Dark magic, at that." Category:Don't Starve RPs